Insufrible
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro podía ser una insufrible persona pero estoy segura que por nada del mundo lo dejare de amar.Lemmon. Dedicado a Celeste Kaomy-chan por su cumpleaños


**Insufrible**

La luz del sol golpea mi vista, me remuevo incómoda ante aquello, joder no quiero levantarme, pero bueno tengo que hacerlo, estoy a punto de ponerme de pie cuando siento que aquellos brazos que mantienen un agarre en mi cintura se aprietan más y mi cuerpo desnudo se pega a el del hombre tras de mí, frunzo el ceño antes de bufar y retirar sin ninguna delicadeza las extremidades de ese tipo a lo que él solo murmura algo que no entiendo para después girarse. Me cubro con la manta y tomó asiento antes de dirigir mi vista a la mata de cabellos blanquecinos.

-Idiota -murmuró.

Maldigo a este tipo, maldigo el dia en que llegó al vecindario, maldigo todo de él… ¿Como llegue a esto? ¡Oh, si ya recorde! Y todo se remonta a 17 años atrás.

 _Era un dia normal, 9 de septiembre, jugaba con Ichi-nii y Yuzu, el dia era perfecto para correr en el jardín y perseguirnos con pistolas de agua, algo típico de los niños en verano, y nosotros co años respectivamente no éramos la excepción aunque claro nuestros juegos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el chirrido de las llantas de un auto último modelo se hizo presente, el auto se estaciono en frente de la casa vecina, y tras este dos camiones de mudanza. Del auto salió una mujer bien dotada de cabellos naranjas y ojos grises, seguida de un hombre de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos café._

 _-¡Hemos llegado!_ -gritó entusiasmada.

 _-R-Rangiku-san no creo que debas gritar- señaló al interior._

 _-Oh lo había olvidado- dijo antes de introducir la mitad del cuerpo dentro del auto al igual que el hombre._

 _La mirada de mis hermanos y la mía eran curiosas, vimos como los trabajadores transportaban las pertenencias de la pareja dentro de la casa y después como el hombre y la mujer cargaban a dos pequeños de cabellos blancos que se hallaban dormidos y que aparentaban dos o tres años y después…_

 _-Shiro~ ven-mencionó la mujer antes de que un chico muy peculiar apareciera._

Maldigo el segundo en el que ese chico apareció, lo maldigo realmente porque con aquellos ojos turquesa y con aquel cabello blanco hizo que la niña de cuatro años, que era, se sonrojara al ver a su portador, aquel niño de aparentes cuatro años y que de ahí se desencadenaron varios de mis problemas, porque desde el segundo en el que el entro a mi vida ya no hubo salida. __Porque tras ese maldito dia mi vida a su lado no fueron más que equivocaciones.

 _Como por ejemplo esa noche que mis padres decidieron ir a darles_ _bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, y entonces supe que ellos no eran realmente los padres de los chicos, los niños habían sido adoptados por Ukitake Jushiro, después de que el orfanato donde estaban cerrará sus puertas, y que la mujer era una trabajadora social a cargo del caso llamada Matsumoto Rangiku, los gemelos se llamaban Sōgyo y Kotowari* de tan solo dos años y el otro chico era Toshiro a quien termine odiando a los cinco minutos después de que el me gritase solo por decir que aparentaba cuatro cuando realmente tenía seis, valla que es un delicado y aun recuerdo esa conversación_

-Es muy temprano para estar despierta ¿no crees? -Salí de mis cavilaciones sólo para encontrar a esos ojos turquesas mirarme atentos.

-No veo como te debería afectar -dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Tan tierna como siempre -sonrió. -¿sabes que eso solo me excita? -Preguntó antes de sentarse y pegar sus labios a mi hombro.

-Lo siento pero no estoy de humor -dije apartandome antes de tomar la sabana y ponerme de pie.

-Nena, nena… -lo vi por el espejo de la puerta ponerse tras de mi. -Ayer no dijiste exactamente eso. -Susurro a mi oído.

-N-No se de que hablas -contestó sonrojada.

-Mmmm… ¿te suena lo de "joder Toshiro… dame mas? -El sonrojo creció en mis mejillas.

-Vete al diablo dije antes de entrar al baño, respire profundo y me vi en el espejo del baño, antes de suspirar… odio el control que tiene en mi, ese control que el descubri hace 11 años.

 _Tenía 10 años, mi madre me inscribió en clases de piano, un instrumento muy hermoso pero que desde un principio me presento dificultades, y papa no tuvo mejor idea que decirle a Toshiro que me diese ayuda ya que al parecer el idiota era muy bueno en las artes musicales. Yo realmente no quería pero al ver lo emocionadas que estaban Yuzu y mama termine aceptando y por un ratito me guarde las mil y un cosas que quería decirle, pero claro en esos tres meses te deje mas que claro que yo no soy adorable y él me enseñó lo insoportable que podía ser, pero lo peor de todo es ¡que el idiota me gustaba y él lo sabía!_

 _El solo recordarlo me hace rabiar…_

 _-No, no ¡no! -Dijo antes de pasarse las manos por el cabello despeinadose en el proceso. -Esta es la veinteava vez que te enseño la pieza y no puedes no reproducir los primeros diez segundos -dijo desesperado._

 _-No es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido como para no poder enseñarme ni una maldita pieza -dije haciendo un puchero._

 _-¿Como me llamaste? -Me pregunto molesto._

 _-Estúpido o si lo prefieres inepto, imbécil… id… -las palabras murieron al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando él se puso de pie y de dirigió a la salida._

 _-Iré por agua y algo de aire tienes… -miró su reloj de pulsera- cinco minutos para aprender la sinfonía entera, hazlo y te daré otro de esos -mis mejillas se sonrojaron antes de que el sonido de la puerta sonase._

 _-Idiota-susurre, antes de ver las partituras y hacer una mueca- jamas lo lograre.-_

-Te hará falta más que una puerta para separarte de mi preciosa -dijo antes de jalar la sabana y dejar mi cuerpo en todo su esplendor. -¿te he dicho cuánto amo tus senos? -Dijo al momento que posaba sus manos en ellos, el hecho de estar frente a un espejo me complicaba la acción de resistirme a sus caricias.

-Toshiro… -gemí en respuesta al sentir sus dedos jugar con mis pezones.

-Te encanta ¿no es así? -Lo dijo tan bajo que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se erizo. Moví los labios pero ni una palabra salió. Así que solo pude asentir con la cabeza. -Amor… solo entiendo con palabras… dime ¿lo disfrutas? -me mordí el labio para calmar mis ansias.

-S-Si… -dije con esfuerzos.

-Si ¿que? -Joder… odio cuando me tortura.

-Si… lo disfruto -dije y él beso mi hombro.

-Exactamente que disfrutas -sus manos dejaron su labor y se trasladaron a mi cintura… -mirate en el espejo -ordeno y sin chistar lo hice… odio ser sumisa pero él logra eso en mi. -¿Adoras sentir el deseo que ahora se encuentra presente en cada uno de tus poros…? -Sus labios besaron mi cuello-¿O adoras que mis manos te toquen dejando una marca en donde se posan? -Sus uñas trazaron un camino por mis costillas hasta mi cadera dejando una marca rojiza a su paso. - ¿O adoras cuando mi saliva se funde con el calor de tu cuerpo en un acto sublime? -Los labios en mi cuello sustituidos por su lengua. - ¿O adoras mi sádica manera de reclamarte como mía? - Una mordida fue lo que recibí en esta ocasión.

-Ahhh… -respira agitada.

-Pero dime algo amor… dime que es lo que más disfrutas y ten por seguro que me tomaré cada milésima parte de este día en hacerte tocar el nirvana con los dedos. -Dijo tomando mi mentón y haciéndome cerrar los ojos y recordar…

 _Cuando pase a secundaria fui presidenta de mi curso en sexto grado, ¡oh pero ¿adivinen quien era el presidente del consejo?! ¡Si, Toshiro! Y durante ese año tuve que soportar las disputas que teníamos por no congeniar en absolutamente nada, de hecho creo que hasta la fecha seguimos sin poder tomar una decisión sin pelear al menos por media hora._

 _-¡Eso es una maldita estupidez! - Grité acercándome mas a el._

 _-Agh… kurosaki, deja de decir que es una estupidez solo porque no apoyo tu plan idiota y en lugar de ello doy una mejor idea que la tuya, además te recuerdo que esto es por el bien de la institucion, ademas que tu solo eres una alumna de menor edad que to y… -_

 _-Me vale un carajo eso -dije más cerca aún y entonces clavé mi dedo en su pecho. -Esto es solo porque el señor no quiere apoyar MI idea -mencione resaltando el mi. -Porque algo tiene en mi maldita contra-_

 _-No te creas especial Kurosaki -dijo cruzándose de brazos. -Además admitelo -tiro e li brazo y acercó su rostro al mío.- este reclamo es más por orgullo que por otra cosa-_

 _Aun con el rostro escarlata respondí -No, es más por el bien de la escuela -dije apartando el rostro._

 _Él sonrió antes de tomar mi mentón y hacerme velo a los ojos. -Mirame y dimelo -sus labios se pegaron a los míos en un pequeño roce._

 _-Y-Yo… -sus labios se movieron con parsimonia._

 _-¿Si? -Pregunto en medio del roce._

 _-Lo… admito… es por orgullo-dije a regañadientes._

 _-Buena niña… -dijo antes de besarme. Su lengua de inmediato buscó adentrarse en mi boca logrando en un segundo, permanecimos así hasta que cortó el contacto. -Mañana hablaremos sobre la fiesta del campus… trae buenas ideas -tomo su mochila y se fue… y odie el hecho de que siempre logrará ganarme._

-¡Mierda! -Miscui fuerte al sentir su mano tocar mi área sensible.

-Chica grosera… que sexy es eso.. -Dijo tocando más al fondo pero solo con roces superficiales. -Se mas atrevida cariño.. Eso me encanta- dijo mordiendo mi espalda sin dejar de tocarme.

-N… No… ooh -respire con dificultad. -Eres un pervertido… sucio… y… ahh… -no pude terminar cuando la respiración se cortó al sentir sus dedos dentro de mi.

-Ja… no resistes mucho Karin -dijo divertido, oh pero debía estar demente si creía que Kurosaki Karin se iba a dejar, no, yo tambien sabia jugar mis cartas. Empujé mis caderas atrás y su miembro golpeó mi trasero a lo que él gimió.

-No hagas eso -dijo en un gruñido.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestione inocente, sus juegos en mi interior había parado y aproveche para girarse y quedar frente a él. -El señor tiene miedo a no resistir si -toque su miembro -hago esto -dije mientras comenzaba a acariciar.

-Para… -susurro.

-No… quiero verte al límite. -Confesé y mis movimientos se hicieron más seguros. -Vamos… disfruta -mi mano ya era veloz y experta, justo lo que él amaba, lo vi morder su labio y echar la cabeza atrás mientras sus manos tomaban mi cintura.

-Joder… Karin… para… -volvio en si solo para detenerme. -Mas te vale, estar tumbada en la cama con las piernas abiertas en dos segundos o te juro que te cojere aquí -dijo señalando el tocador. Sonreí antes de lanzarme a besarlo y envolver mis piernas en su cintura, sonrió a mitad del beso antes de tomarme bien y llevarme a la cama.

 _A los dos nos gusta tener la última palabra, eso es mas que obvio, como aquella vez que tras terminar su segundo semestre en la universidad regresó a visitar a sus hermanos y a su padre y nos encontramos en la acera, y no se como es que terminamos yendo a comer juntos… ¡¿y como olvidar la escena que armamos al pelear sobre mi mal habito de comer carne?! Agh… ¡pero no es mi maldita culpa que sea vegetariano!_

 _-Eso es asqueroso -dijo viendo mi plato con repugnancia solo por el hecho de pedir un corte de filete marinado._

 _-Disculpa señor verduras pero amo la carne y no pienso abstenerme de mi delicioso platillo por ti -dije antes de clavar mi tenedor y comer ese trozo._

 _-Agh… como sea, solo digo que deberias pensar en comer algo más… humanitario-dijo comiendo un poco de su ensalada._

 _-Nop. Amo esto y te callas- dije y seguí con los bocados._

 _-Nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo que ese animales sufre antes de que lleguen a tu plato… -_

 _Y así comenzó nuestra pelea, terminamos sin hablarnos por dos semanas… y orgullosa digo que yo tube la ultima palabra._

-joder… -dijo ante la primera estocada. estrecha que eres cariño -lo… adoro… - el vaivén no es delicado ni mucho menos, fuerte y duro es lo que describe nuestros encuentros, cada uno diferente pero todos llenos de lujuria, pasion y… amor.

-Toshiro… mas… -ruego y él sonríe de medio lado.

-Adoro eso de ti.- y entonces siento como se empeña en darme todo el placer que su cuerpo le permite.

-¡ASÍ! ¡Kya! -Su espalda es marcada con mis uñas y mi cuello por sus dientes. Siento el dolor combinado con placer.

-Agh…. Karin… joder… -las estocadas continúan, cada una intensa, tanto que siento mi cuerpo desfallecer de placer.

-TOSHIRO -llamó alto al sentirle tocar ese punto en mi. Su sonrisa se agranda.y entonces martillea con más fuerza ahí. tres estocadas más y acabó, llevándome consigo lo último de el.

Aunque tras esta vez y muchas pasadas me pongo a pensar ¿como rayos es que aun después de diecisiete años aún seguía enamorada de ese chico? Es decir no lo soportaba -y aun no lo hago- en verdad, es molesto y al parecer por más que le intentó alejar el destino lo devuelve a mi camino.

Pero bueno regresando al presente, desde que comenzamos a salir siento que me vuelvo mas loca cada mes y el insufrible a la vez… miro mi dedo anular y noto el anillo con una flor de loto azul hecha de diamantes, ¡maldición lo odio! Es tan… tan…

-Hmm… -lo veo removerse en la cama antes de girarse y acurrucarse en la almohada y abrazar con un brazo mis hombros -Karin… -lo escucho murmurar antes de que la calma regrese a su respirar.

Porque verlo así me recuerda que el es tan… vulnerable, tan tierno y tan besable y… -siempre te amare -susurro antes de remover unos mechones de cabello y depositar un beso en su frente.

El abre un ojo a medias y me estrecha más antes de darme un tierno beso -Yo te amare por más que eso -pega su frente a la mía. -Y me importa un comino si tu te cansas de mí, no pienso dejarte, me pegaré a ti más que un maldito chicle en tu zapato, tanto tarde en hacerte caer para que mis esfuerzos valga una mierda, porque… Te amo.. -dijo antes de abrir los ojos.

Rei por lo bajo -No puedes usar la palabra muerda y amor en la misma frase -dije.

-Lo acabo de hacer… y te gusto -me beso una vez más.

Porque aunque Hitsugaya Toshiro podía ser una insufrible persona estoy segura que por nada del mundo lo dejare de amar.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Aquí este one-shot dedicado a Celeste Kaomy-chan, por su cumpleaños, espero te guste, y si es así házmelo saber, si no, dime que mas quieres y tendrás otro one-shot con este AU… pensaba hacer dos partes… pero lei y relei ambas y al final las uni, en la otra versión especifique más cada momento de sus recuerdos, y si alguien quiere un fic de cumpleaños solo digalo. Jeje

.. ¿Quieren one-shots de este AU? Solo diganlo.

2.- Agradezco a Celeste ya que si no fuera por las palabras de aliento que ella dijo en su fic "Hielo" ninguno de mis fics hubiese sido posible, no hubiera conocido a maravillosas personas como Uzumaki Manaka-chan, mi dulce hermana endemoniada, Yui aishimasu-hiro, MikeRyder16, Cassiopeia Druell, Michi Noeh… bueno y a muchas chicas mas de este fandom, no hubiera sabido lo que es que la gente ame algo que haces con todo tu amor, por esto y muchas cosas mas le agradezco a Celeste, y bueno espero te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

3.- Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, basada en la cancion _**"goma de mascar"**_ de patty cantu y _**"odio amarte"**_ de ha*ash, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
